


Pan Samochodzik i... Asasyni???

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki, Polish Historical RPF
Genre: Asasyn!Mieszko Pierwszy, Crack, Gen, alternatywne interpretacje faktów historycznych, czysty crack, fandom a sprawa polska, okruszek drobiażdżek maleństwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Desmond Miles nie jest jedynym, który miał interesujących przodków. Crack, w którym Pan Samochodzik spotyka naturalnego wroga Templariuszy - Asasynów, a pewien fakt zostaje wyjaśniony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



\- Powtórzcie... państwo? - zapytał Tomek głosem słabym z niedowierzania.  
\- Pana dziadek był Asasynem. A pan posiada jego wspomnienia genetyczne, do których możemy uzyskać dostęp dzięki temu urządzeniu – streściła rzeczowym głosem platynowa blondynka.  
\- Przecież dziadek Tomek – żachnął się Tomek-wnuk - świeć panie nad jego duszą, był historykiem sztuki i totalną łamagą. Muchy by nie skrzywdził!  
\- Bo i nie skrzywdził – wtrąciła się druga z kobiet, z długimi brązowymi warkoczami i w brzydkich różowych okularach. - Pana dziadek był historykiem zakonu, zajmował się poszukiwaniem skarbu Mieszka Pierwszego, będącego, jak podejrzewamy, fragmentem Edenu, którego poszukujemy.  
\- Mieszka Pierwszego? Że tego króla z dziesięciozłotówki?  
\- Technicznie księcia, ale tak.  
\- Nie mówcie mi, że on też był Asasynem.  
\- Tak, chociaż sama nazwa upowszechniła się dopiero później i na bliskim wschodzie, Mieszko natomiast wywodził się, jak podejrzewamy, ze skandynawskiej gałęzi zakonu.  
\- Zresztą, to raczej oczywiste – wtrącił się trzeci z trojga Asasynów, wysoki i zarośnięty. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego w godle Polski jest biały orzeł?

 


	2. O pochodzeniu Animusa

\- A tak w ogóle - zapytał Tomek tamtego wieczora. - to skąd macie Animusa?

\- Jak to skąd? Z Abstergo Polska - Monika, krótko ostrzyżona platynowa blondynka, wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale, że jak, ukradliście? Całego? Przecież to ustrojstwo jest większe ode mnie i waży ze dwa razy tyle.

\- Głupi - Maciek pokręcił głową. - Taki mądry, a taki głupi. W kawałkach. Z magazynów w pięciu różnych miastach, żeby się nie zorientowali.

 


End file.
